Matthew Ellis
Matthew Ellis is the president of the United States. Biography ''Iron Man 3 After the alien attack in New York, President Ellis ordered the construction of a American symbolic-like armor. Ellis became the main target in a series of attacks caused by the Mandarin, which included various cities across the United States being bombed by Extremis users overloading, and various satellite hacked TV broadcasts. In response to the first hacked broadcast, Ellis made the construction of the Iron Patriot public. Much later during another broadcast while Ellis was on Air Force One, Mandarin threatened to kill Roxxon worker Thomas Richards if Ellis didn't call on his own hacked phone. Ellis called Mandarin but the terrorist shot Richards anyway, vowing that Ellis was not safe. Later when Ellis was set to disembark on Air Force One once more, he was greeted by the Iron Patriot assigned to protect him. Ellis naturally was unaware that it was in fact Eric Savin who stole the suit earlier and was allowed access due to Vice President Rodriguez's betrayal. Once Air Force One was airborne, Savin made his move, killed the presidential guard before revealing himself to Ellis and locked him in the suit which headed to the Mandarin's base camp. Ellis arrived and was surprised to be greeted not by Mandarin, but by the true manipulator Aldrich Killian and discovered that Mandarin was part of a set up so Killian could become rich from the supply and demand of his Extremis product. As part of the plan, Ellis was chained up above a destroyed Roxxon oil tanker but the join was soon attacked by Tony Stark and James Rhodes, leading an Iron Legion. Rhodes soon freed Ellis and reclaimed his armor which he used to transport Ellis from the area. Ellis presumably had Rodriguez and Trevor Slattery arrested soon after. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Alexander Pierce's HYDRA fraction attempted to kill off many of their threats around the world, one of which is Matthew Ellis. This plan, however, failed when Steve Rogers, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, and Sam Wilson stopped the Insight Helicarriers from targeting threats all over the West Coast. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Magical Place" ''To be added "Providence" Ellis was mentioned as the President by the reporter on TV. He contended that the HYDRA attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. was the biggest intelligence leak in world history. "The Only Light in the Darkness" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *Tony Stark - Ally. *James Rhodes - Ally. *The Mandarin - Enemy. *Aldrich Killian - Enemy; deceased. *Eric Savin - Enemy. *Vice President Rodriguez - Ally turned enemy. *HYDRA - Enemies. *Gideon Malick - Advisor turned enemy. *Phil Coulson - Ally. *Glenn Talbot - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Iron Man 3'' (First appearance) - William Sadler **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Photo and mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 ****"The Magical Place" (Mentioned only) ****"Providence" (Mentioned only) ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" (Mentioned only) ***Season 2 ****"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man (Mentioned only) ****"Chaos Theory" (Mentioned only) ****"Many Heads, One Tale" (Mentioned only) ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) ****"Parting Shot" ****"Emancipation" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"Uprising" (Mentioned only) ****"Deals With Our Devils" (Mentioned only) ****"The Patriot" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *His surname "Ellis" is a nod to Warren Ellis, the writer of Iron Man: Extremis of which part of the plot of Iron Man 3 is based on. His first name "Matthew" is first mentioned in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Gallery ''Iron Man 3'' PresidentEllisShocked-IM3.png|President Ellis shocked after witnessing "The Mandarin" execute someone on live TV PresidentEllisSalute-IM3.png|President Ellis salutes Eric Savin (impersonating Iron Patriot) EricSavinCapturesEllis-IM3.png|President Ellis is captured in the Iron Patriot armor MatthewEllis-IM3.png PresidentEllisArmor-IM3.png|President Ellis suspended in the Iron Patriot armor ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' EllisWinterSoldier.png|Matthew Ellis' photo and name appearing during targeting scene ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Laws of Nature" AoS Laws of Nature Matthew Ellis.jpg "Bouncing Back" Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-01.jpg Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-02.jpg Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-03.jpg Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-04.jpg Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-05.jpg Matthew-Ellis-Bouncing-Back-06.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-12.jpg "Parting Shot" References Category:Iron Man characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Created characters Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters